Dolor
by Blueee.Summer
Summary: Perdió lo que más amaba en la vida. Rogaba por tenerlo otra vez en sus brazos y que vuelva a llamarla "mamá"
1. Día 5

**Día ****5**

-Sakura-chan

-...-_Silencio._

-Sakura por favor…

-Vete

-Sakura-chan tienes que ir a tu casa. No puedes seguir acá.

-Naruto, lo diré de esta forma, te largas o te hago los huesos polvo.

Naruto no podía entender el dolor por el cual pasaba su mejor amiga, había pasado cuatro días desde _aquel accidente,_ cuatro días en los cuales su querida amiga no comía, no bebía y solo decía las palabras largo, vete o golpeaba al que estaba atrás. Y estaba en todo su derecho ¿Cómo se sentiría ver morir a tu único hijo? Nadie de sus amigos sabía que decirle, ni Kakashi-sensei , ni Tsunade, menos su esposo Itachi. Quien obviamente estaba devastado.

Sakura, Naruto e Itachi se conocían desde la infancia, ya que era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, con él jugaban, entrenaban, comían y hasta hacían pijamadas. Al pasar los años la relación de Itachi y Sakura se fortalecía hasta que en su adolescencia formaron una relación. Muchos decían que era un amor de verano, que equivocados estaban. En el momento que la pelirosa cumplió la mayoría de edad, Itachi después de pelear contra Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Tsunade-sama, pidió la mano de la joven, y cuando Sakura cumplió los 19 se casó con su amado Anbu, una unión que toda la aldea celebró a lo grande.

Pasó un año y medio cuando la joven pareja tuvo a su primogénito, un niño de cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, él era todo su mundo. Pasaron los años y el niño con solo cuatro sobresalía en las artes shinobis. Pero seguía siendo un niño y como cualquiera salía a jugar con sus padres al parque.

Era sábado 11 de Mayo a las 2:45 p.m. la pequeña familia estaba en el parque. Los padres en el centro viendo a su joven hijo manejando su bicicleta en los alrededores, era un día tranquilo, unas cuantas familias más estaban en el parque disfrutando. Hasta que **eso** pasó.

Sin aviso previo papeles bomba caían como lluvia en el parque, muchos heridos y humo por todas partes. Itachi y Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces entraron a la lluvia de bombas buscando a su hijo. Sakura lo vio a lo lejos mientras esquivaba los papeles pero cuando corría hacia él, un papel bomba se colocó en su espalda... la kunoichi gritó y se ahogó en el llanto. Ese fue el día uno.

_Continuará._


	2. Día 2

**Día 2**

-Lo lamento

-Mi sentido pésame

Así eran las palabras de los familiares y amigos que iban llegando al sepulcro y pasaban por la joven pareja vestida de negro. Tenían una mirada perdida en el ataúd que yacía bajo un pequeño toldo. La misa pasó rápida, todos botaron lágrimas. Él había sido un gran niño, era gentil, dulce y sobre todo pensaba como ayudar a los demás. Empezó a llover y mientras todos se dirigían a la mansión Uchiha, Sakura se quedaba parada en la lluvia sin algún movimiento.

-Sakura, amor, tenemos que ir a la casa.

-No, estaré acá…

-Te enfermeras, recuerda que en la última semana te has sentido mal.

-Te dije que estaré acá ¡Acaso no entiendes!

Su voz era nula y se notaba la tristeza aún en sus gritos. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la densa lluvia. Pasaron los minutos y Sakura seguía frente a la tumba, Ino, su mejor amiga, se acercó a ella.

-Sakura, entremos, tienes que comer algo- la voz suave de Ino hizo que ella voltee. Sus ojos verdes ya no tenían ese brillo característico.

-No tengo hambre Ino- volteó de nuevo a ver la tumba de su querido hijo y se sentó- tal vez después coma algo- Ino al ver que se negaba volteó a ver a sus amigos que aún permanecían viéndola, no era momento para dejarla sola. Todos se acercaron y se pusieron atrás de ella mientras su esposo la abrazaba.

El gran silencio que reinaba se vio sustitiuido por un gran grito proveniente de los padres. **Todos bajaron su cabeza y nadie se movió de ahí hasta llegar la noche.**

_Continuará_


	3. Día 8

**Día**** 8**

Itachi salía de la Academia ninja, su cara era baja y con ojeras. Ese día fue a completar los trámites necesarios para recoger las cosas de su primogénito. Cargaba una pequeña caja que contenía sus libros, **unos dibujos**, dos pequeños cuadernos y sus herramientas ninja. Caminando por la aldea muchos lo saludaban o le intentaban levantar los ánimos, no funcionaba. El Anbu vió la muerte tan cerca, pensaba que era inmune. Que equivocado estaba.

Se sentó un rato por los campos de entrenamiento antes de dirigirse a su casa. Él tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa, ambos estaban totalmente rotos pero tenían que volverse a levantar. Aunque del hecho al acto hay mucha diferencia. Se perdió en sus pensamiento cuando atrás de el apareció su hermano. Sasuke.

-Itachi

-Ohaio Sasuke

-Fui a ver a Sakura

-¿Ya está en la casa?

-No Itachi, la vi en el cementerio, la quise llevar a la casa y pues… no salió también como pensaba- levantó su polo y había un yeso cubriendo su tórax- Debo de admitir que acaba de romper su récord- sonrió levemente hasta que llevo su vista a la pequeña caja- Eso es de **Tenshi** ¿Verdad?

Pasaron unos minutos e Itachi rompió en un **llanto desgarrador** mientras sostenía una hoja, tenía algunas palabras y un gran dibujo.

_Ella es mi mamá y a veces me da miedo cuando se amaga, yo la amo con todo mi ser, él que está a su costado es mi papá siempre intenta tener tiempo para mi a pesar que tiene mucho trabajo como Anbu. Yo de grande quiero ser como mis padres, quiero ayudar a los demás, como mi madre lo hace en el hospital y también quiero cuidar a la aldea con mi vida, como lo hace mi papá. Quiero tener la misma pasión que ellos._

**Dibujo: Su papá, su mamá y Tenshi están abrazados y sonriendo.**


	4. Día 13

**Día ****1****3**

Pasaron los días y el dolor seguía. La figura de lo que alguna vez fue una mujer feliz, ya no estaba presente. Su estado era deplorable, su cabellos rosas estaban alborotados y sin brillo, sus ojos estaban hinchados con notables ojeras y cada día que pasaba se veía más delgada. Su salud se estaba yendo a la mierda. Itachi estaba unos pasos atrás de su esposa cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-Itachi

-Kakashi- estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni pudo detectar al copy ninja.

-Quisiera hablar con ella ¿Podrías darnos un momento?- Itachi solo asintió, si había otra persona aparte de él que podía con Sakura sería su mejor amigo, Kakashi. Se alejó y los observó hablar.

-Sakura

-Kakashi-sensei...

-Vámonos Sakura, sabes perfectamente que esto no te hace nada bien y lo sabes.

-Mi hijo está ahí sensei... Dice que no me hace bien ¿Quiere saber que me haría bien? Que mi hijo estuviera vivo y que esto solo fuera un puto genjutsu de algún desgraciado que le gusta ver mi sufrimiento…

-Conoces mi historia Sakura, tal vez no eh perdido a un hijo pero sé que es estar destrozado, sé que es desear estar en su lugar, sé que es visitar la tumba y llorar, lo sé Sakura. Esta bien sentir tristeza, pero ¿Has visto lo que te esta pasando? Eres una kunoichi y una de las mejores, date cuenta de tu salud. Aún tienes a Itachi que te ama con toda su alma, tienes a Tsunade, a tus amigos y a tu sensei. No porque salgas de acá significa que lo olvides, Tenshi siempre estará en tu corazón, en el corazón de todos- Kakashi le extendió su mano, ella lo observo un momento y la acepto, se paró del verde césped tambaleando un poco por la debilidad y mientras se acercaba a su esposo empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Itachi… perdóname

-No amor, no digas eso, vamos a poder con todo lo que nos ponga la vida en frente, perdóname tu a mí, yo te prometí que los protegería y no pude cuidarlos. No quiero perderte a ti también Sakura- se aferró más a ella mientras lanzaba una mirada de agradecimiento a Kakashi, el copy ninja desaparecido de ahí dejándolos solos.

Esa tarde ambos volvieron a la mansión Uchiha, Itachi la alimento, baño, vistió y se acurruco junto a ella. Hoy habían dado un gran paso.

_Continuará_


	5. Día 21

**Día ****21**

-¡¡Shizuneeee!!

-Dígame Lady Tsunade

-Manda inmediatamente a un Anbu por Itachi, lo quiero lo más pronto posible en esta oficina- informó mientras no despegaba sus ojos de unos resultados clínicos.

-Pero Lady Tsunade es muy pronto para Itachi salir a una misión…

-¡Que lo llames! Esto es muy urgente- interrumpió, Shizune solo obedeció.

Sakura iba caminando rumbo al cementerio y en sus brazos reposaba unos claveles rojos. Su estado a pesar que habia vuelto a su hogar seguía sin mejorar; no comía como antes y lo poco que comía lo regresaba, pasaba largas horas junto a la tumba de su hijo llorando y esa mañana no sería a excepción. Itachi estaba en su casa alistándose para darle el encuentro cuando un Anbu apareció en la ventana informando que la hokage lo requería urgentemente. Bufó, no podía imaginar lo que pasaría si lo mandaban a una misión, se apresuró para llegar a la Torre Hokage.

-Tsunade si es una misión, no pienso aceptarla, es… es muy pronto- demandó Itachi ni bien llegó. Pero la preocupación en la mirada de la hokage lo tenso inmediatamente. Algo pasaba.

-¿Por qué creen que te mandaré de misión? No soy tan cruel- puso si mano en la frente y luego lo observo con seriedad -Itachi te mande llamar porque llegaron los resultados clínicos de Sakura y primero quería que lo sepas tú ¿Estas de acuerdo?- el Uchiha asintió mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, el silencio de la hokage y ver que observaba los resultados tampoco ayudaba, lo estaba desesperando.

-¿Qué es?- interrumpió y volvió a tener la atención de Tsunade, está puso los exámenes frente a Itachi.

-**Esta** **embarazada**.

_Continuará_


	6. Tarde

**Tarde**

-¿Qué?

-Esta embarazada Itachi ¿Recuerdas los exámenes que se hizo antes del incidente?

El heredero Uchiha se tambaleo un poco y calló al piso. Su cara se trono inexpresiva y sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. Paso un momento en completo silencio intentando asimilar la noticia, poso ambas manos atras de su cabeza y unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaban sus ojos.

-Esto va a ser mucho para ella ¿Como voy a decircelo? Todo esto esta pasando demasiado pronto Y... ¿y sí ella no lo quiere? ¿Sí se arrepiente de todo?...

-Es curiosa tu reacción, fueron las mismas palabras que usó Sakura cuando se entero de Tenshi. Estaba preocupada porque el trabajo de Anbu era muy importante para ti y ella no quería arrebatarte eso- Y era cierto, cuando Tenshi llego a sus vidas, aún ni siquiera hablaban sobre tener hijos y él estaba con misiones rango S, en donde nunca se sabía sí sería la última misión de sus vidas. Pero Tenshi fue la luz en aquel entonces, esa luz que hizo valorar más a su familia y menos a las misiones.

**¿Acaso esté nuevo ser podra volver a traer la luz a sus vidas?**


	7. Noche

**Noche**

Sakura estaba haciendo la cena, un rico _Okonomiyaki_ acompañado de onigiris y una tetera que no faltaba mucho para que comience a hervir, observo un rato la puerta de la sala, empezaba a llegar el cruel invierno con brisas heladas.

-Sakura...

-Buenas noches amor, un Anbu me aviso que Tsunade-sama te llamo -sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, él no reaccionó - ¿Pasa algo cariño? ¿Éstas bien?

-Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

Itachi la llevo con cuidado hasta los sillones, una vez sentados él solo la observava, sus clavículas eran más notarías, sus brazos más delgados y algunas pequeñas costillas las sentía cuando la abrazaba, todo a su alrededor permanecía en silencio, no sabía como comenzar o que decir, su mente prodigio se nubló.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué pasa? Acaso ¿Tsunade te mando de misión?- un tono de disgustó al final, si él no había reclamado, ella lo haría.

-No es eso... -tomó sus manos y las apretó con delicadeza -Tus resultados clínicos ya salieron y por eso me llamaron. Salió que... estabas embarazada Sakura, Tsunade me dijo que en unos días fueramos a revisarte.

Otro silencio se produjo, ambos se observaban sin apartar la vista, el sonido de la tetera se hizo presente sobresaltado a la pareja y sacandolos de trance.

-Sé que todo esto es muy repentino, que no lo habíamos planeado, ni se nos había pasado por la mente. Pero te apoyare en...

-Vamos a ser padres- interrumpió y lo tomó con fuerza para abrazarlo, él sin pensarlo dos veces hizo lo mismo, la sentía temblar.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí, demasiado... Pero hay una pequeña estrella cuidandonos desde lo lejos y tu estas acá junto a mi. Mientras sea así todo puede mejorar- tenía una sonrisa brillante en el rostro como sí le estuviera diciendo que todo estaría bien.

**¡Oh!... Que equivocados estaban.**

.-.-.-

_Okonomiyaki:_ _Es un pan japonés tradicional muy parecido a la pizza, puede llevar diversos ingredientes al igual que las pizzas, como queso crema, salsa o dulces._


	8. Semana 20

**Semana 2****0**

Las cosas tienden a empeorar. En los últimos meses Sakura no a mejorado, su embarazo se a tornado riesgoso. La presión arterial alta, una que otra convulsión, los vómitos no cesanban, dolores de cabeza que tienden a empeorar cada día y ahora fallaba su vista. El cuarto del hospital de volvió cada día mas familiar para ellos a tal punto que lo pintaron y adornaron a su gusto. Eran aproximadamente las 2 pm cuando Tsunade entró al cuarto con el historial clínico de Sakura junto con otra enfermera.

-Después de los exámenes de sangre, orina y para la tensión a salido que… padeces pre eclampsia -hubo un silencio absoluto -Es una pre eclampsia grave, tu presión arterial está por encima de los 160/110 mmHg y se encontró proteinuria en tu orina, es de 8. También esto esta afectando al bebé, en tu ecografía se observa un _CIR_, eso significa que se está demorando en crecer. Por ahora procederemos colocándote _Labetalol_.

En el silencio la pareja se miraba mientras entrelazaban sus manos ¿Qué estaban pagando? La joven enfermera colocó el medicamento en el suero de la pelirosa y al finalizar salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué nos ocultas, Tsunade? -demandó Itachi, conocía muy bien a la maestra de su esposa y aunque tenía un mal presentimiento prefirió enfrentarla.

-_Sigh_, hay una gran posibilidad que las convulsiones empeoren y sí lo hace se producirá una Eclampsia no hay mucho avance con respecto a esta condición ya aún se sigue investigando, y si eso ocurre me tendré obligada… -calló un momento, las palabras que diría serían las más duras -Me tendré obligada a adelantar el parto o en el caso que se complique más a … finalizarlo.

Sakura mandó una sonrisa a ambos, una sonrisa que expresaba tranquilidad. **"Todo estará bien"** fue lo único que mencionó. Itachi la abrazo fuerte mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes se asomaban, ella correspondía el abrazo mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba los cabellos negros de él, en un intento de calmarlo.

_Continuará_

_*CIR: Restricción del crecimiento intrauterino, es la disminución del ritmo de crecimiento._

_*Labetalol: Se usa para el tratamiento de la hipertención._

_*Sigh: onomatopeya de suspiro._

_Pdt: Después de este capítulo me volvi una experta obstetra._

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

**Besos para todos.**


	9. Semana 29

**Semana 29**

-¡Un médico!

-¡¡Traigan una camilla inmediatamente!! ¿Qué le pasó?

-Estamos en la casa, se levantó solo para ir al baño, se desmayó al dar unos 6 pasos y después de unos segundos convulsionó.

-Llamen a Lady Tsunade ¡Ahora!

No tardó mucho en aparecer, examinó los signos vitales rápidamente. Las cosas no iban bien. Ella aún estaba sorprendida por el gran aguante que demostró su alumna al poder llegara los7 meses y medio. Era pequeño todavía pero se acababan las opciones.

-¡Sus signos están cayendo! ¡¡Preparen el quirófano!!

-Tsunade ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! -caminaban Itachi y Tsunade junto a la camilla en el cual estaba una inconsciente Sakura. La mano de la hokage estaba en la sobresaliente barriga mientras verificaba el estado de su futuro nieto.

-La saturación del oxígeno del bebe esta descendiendo rápidamente. La eclampsia ah empeorado ahora vamos a proceder con una cesárea de emergencia. -llegaron hasta el quirófano número 7 -Itachi no puedes pasar, esto puede tardar unas 3 o 4 horas dependiendo de las complicaciones. Yo te informaré, mientras tanto confía en la fortaleza de Sakura.

Desapareció detrás de esas puertas blancas, esperó unos minutos en aquellas sillas negras, frías y duras hasta que poco a poco fueron llegando sus amigos. Todos los que estuvieron para ellos desde que su vida se puso de cabeza, todos los que estuvieron desde que se conocieron, todos los que ayudaron para que terminaran juntos, todos los que estuvieron en la boda, todos los que ayudaron cuidando a su amada cuando lo mandaban a una misión con la excusa de **"Eres el único que puede"**. Que podía decir, aquellos eran los mejores amigos que podría pedir.

Hicieron un círculo alrededor de Itachi y lo abrazaron. Todos esperarían noticias de la amada pelirosa.

\--

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento que esté capítulo terminé ahí pero el próximo será el final y será mucho más extenso, lo prometo. Leí muchos comentarios y casi todos (Por no decir todos xd) esperan un final felíz. Inicialmente esta historia iba a ser trágica pero a pedido de ustedes haré un doble final: Uno contando la versión trágica y el otro con la versión felíz. Espero que les guste a todos. Un beso grande.

Los quiere Summer *


	10. Juntos

**Juntos**

.

.

**Hallazgos de la autopsia.**

Mujer de 25 años de edad, con 29 semana de gestación, antecedentes de pre eclampsia grave, que ingresa en el hospital por cuadro de convulsiones. Se realiza tratamiento para la inducción del parto con prostaglandinas, al no funcionar se le procede con una cesárea, durante la cual a unos pocos minutos de empezar se produjo una hemorragia interna debido a una _rotura hepática_. Por indicación de cirugía se trata con medidas conservadoras, pero esto no es suficiente, se tornó en una hemorragia interna masiva. Al tener una pérdida considerable de sangre la paciente tuvo un _fallo cerebrovascular_, inmediatamente al detectar esto fuimos a sacar al infante de su útero pero ya era demasiado tarde. La sangre y la falla cardiovascular lleno su placenta e hizo que el oxígeno no llegará. Él se ahogó…

-Tsk- una mala mueca salió de la hokage al tener que escribir estas palabras. Había pasado dos días desde que Sakura entró de emergencia por unas convulsiones. Fue exactamente hace dos días que su joven aprendiz había muerto.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-¡Qué pasa con esa dilatación! ¿En cuanto va?

-Sigue en 4 Tsunade-sama, no aumenta. Tenemos que inducir inmediatamente una cesárea.

-¡Los niveles están cayendo! ¡Presenta una hemorragia en la parte del hígado! Debe ser por la eclampsia- mencionó la segunda doctora que estaba presente.

-Pero en ninguno de sus exámenes salió sobre algún fallo hepático, tks ¡Rápido coloquen _Pitocin_!

-Los signos caen, no responde a los medicamentos, la hemorragia se extiende a los demás órganos ¡Tsunade-sama perderemos al niño!

-Cof cof- toció una pelirosa y al mismo tiempo salía sangre -Tsunade-sama…- la mujer volteó a verla y ella le dedicó la más tranquila de las sonrisas mientras agarraba un collar que tenia un trébol de 4 hojas color verde jade- Dígale a Itachi que todo estará bien… Que lo amo much… cof cof- no pudo terminar sus palabras por el ahogó de la sangre.

-¡Maldición Sakura!- inmediatamente introdujo un bisturí pero ya era tarde- ¡No, no, no! ¡Vamos respira!- hacía RCP al pequeño y la otra doctora le hacía RPC a Sakura.

-Anoten hora de fallecimiento- dijo una peli negra que estaba de enfermera.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Aun no!- seguía intentando reanimar.

\--

Tsunade salió por la puerta, estaba con una túnica blanca llena de sangre y otros líquidos, al alzar su vista pudo ver la sala completamente llena los amigos de su amada hija. Itachi se acercó a ella, lo vio por unos segundos sin saber que decirle.

-Itachi…- extendió su mano y le entregó aquel collar que él le había regalado al inicio de su relación- Lo siento, hubo más complicaciones de las que contábamos, su hígado estuvo de por medio y también una fuerte hemorragia- Trago fuertemente y suspiro- Ella con una sonrisa en sus labios dijo que te amaba. Fueron sus últimas palabras, no pudimos salvarlos…

La hokage junto a todos los presentes no tardaron en derramar lágrimas, algunos gritos, incluso se desmoronaron en el suelo.

-No… no es verdad… ¡Noooo! ¡Sakura!- paso de largo a Tsunade y entró a la sala donde se encontraba su amor. La vio recostada, tapada desde los pies hasta su cabeza con una sábana blanca y al costado en una pequeña cuna se encontraba la pequeña Ada, sí, era una niña, una pequeña niña que siempre deseó tener. Cargo a su pequeña hija mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Por favor, no me dejes… no me dejes solo… regresa…

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Se levantó de su asiento y dirigió su mirada a su ventana. Aun era temprano, pero sin más demora salió. Vestía unas ropas negras después de todo hoy sería el entierro de Sakura y Ada. Llegó hasta el barrio Uchiha y vio a todos de color negro. Sakura había sido alguien que destacaba en ese clan, siempre ayudando, siempre haciéndose notar por sus buenas intenciones y hasta por su carácter explosivo, todos la amaban. De lejos visualizo a Itachi que se encontraba al costado de su cajón. Toda la casa llena de pequeños árboles y flores de cerezo, ella resaltaba. Su tono rosado siempre iba a resaltar.

\--

Había pasado exactamente una semana, nada habia vuelto a ser lo de antes, algo faltaba o mejor dicho, alguien, pero lo que más la pudo sorprender es que ahora se encontraba al frente de ella al heredero Uchiha con su traje de Anbu.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creó que fui lo suficientemente clara cuando te dije que te tomes tu tiempo.

-Vine para pedir una misión clase S en solitario- su voz, era la de un muerto.

-Itachi, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo mandarte a una misión. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Será la última misión que te pida.

-Sé que no puedo negarlo, aparte que sí lo hago igual irías- suspiró- bien, esta es tu misión. Irás en grupo de 3 con un ninja sensorial y uno experto en escape. Hubo disturbios en el pueblo del bambú, según el equipo de espionaje hay 4 ninjas renegados clase S de los cuales: dos son de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, el otro de la aldea oculta entre las rocas y el último de la aldea oculta entre la arena. Sin más que decir puedes partir cuando estés listo.

\--

Sé encontraba llegando al pueblo del bambú, solo, sus compañeros yacían noqueados por un fuerte somnífero a una distancia segura y prudente. Sonrió al sentir el chakra de los ninjas atrás de él, pero no hizo nada, siguió avanzando como si nunca los hubiera sentido. Sintió unos kunais incrustarse en su espalda y empezó a enfrentarlos. Ellos no eran rival para él y lo sabía, pero no hizo nada y siguió recibiendo un daño considerable, los derrotó solo cuando sintió que tenía suficientes golpes y suficientes armas ninjas en su espalda. Se dejó caer boca abajo había perdido demasiada sangre. Volteó su cuerpo y se incrustaron más los kunais y las espadas, observó el hermoso cielo despejado, iba a ser una hermosa tarde.

-Será la última misión y estaré de vuelta con ustedes…-Susurró y una sonrisa se iba presentando en su rostro. Una sonrisa de paz.

Pasaron cinco días cuando se enteraron lo de Itachi, nadie deseaba que aquella familia terminará así, pero al menos ahora estarían juntos. En las noches se podía observar a cuatro estrellas que brillaban con intensidad, todos estaban seguros que esas cuatro estrellas eran ellos. _Ahora nada ni nadie podía separarlos. Ahora ellos podían ser felices, viviendo juntos y brillando como nunca._

**FIN**

\--

*_Rotura hepatica: Es.una complicación grave caracterizada por la elevación de enzimas, plaquetopenia y hemolisis._

_*Fallo Cerebrovascular: Provoca una disminución del flujo sanguíneo al cerebro._

_*Pitocin: Se utiliza para detener el sangrado._

\--

Ufff, sí con esta investigación no me convierto en doctora, no se que lo hará. Como lo prometí acá esta uno de los finales. El próximo será con un final más feliz, nos leemos.en unos días.

Besos.


	11. Hacia el amanecer

**Hacia el amanecer**

_-Itachi, hubo complicaciones, demasiadas, pero después de una rápida reacción y sobre todo de que Sakura y la pequeña son muy fuertes. Todo salió bien- se sintió desfallecer y que las piernas le temblaban._

_-¿La pequeña?- susurró_

_-¡Oh! Es cierto, el sexo era una sorpresa. Bueno ¡FELICIDADES! ES UNA NIÑA MUY FUERTE__-_

_Es una niña…-una sonrisa empezó a formarse- ¡¡¡¡ES UNA NIÑA!!!!- extasiado gritó y de ahí señaló a Naruto y Sasuke- ¡Se los dije! Perdieron la apuesta._

Y luego de la noticia, corrió a todo lo que sus pies dieron y llegó a una puerta lila y no dudo en derríbalo para poder entrar, una habitación color crema y llena de silencio. Vio el cuerpo tapado con una manta blanca y al lado una pequeña cuna. Siguió caminando y es ahí cuando unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaban a caer. Se había encontrado con la mirada de su amada pelirosa, se había encontrado con su sonrisa, todo el peligro había pasado, ella y su pequeña niña estaban a salvo. Inmediatamente mientras agarró la mano de su esposa, un llanto inundó la habitación y sus ojos vieron al segundo ser más perfecto para él. Esa pequeña con cabello rosa, piel blanca y hermosos ojos negros. Sin dudarlo fue y la alzó con cuidado.

-Hace mucho que quería verte Ada- sollozó mientras arrullaba a la pequeña- No sabes cuántos sustos hiciste pasar a tus padres… Puede que no sea el mejor padre del mundo… pero te prometo que te protegeré con mi alma. Las protegeré a las dos…

Con su hija en brazos se acercó a su esposa y le depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Y observo por la ventana la noche estrellada. En especial, observó una estrella que rebosaba de brillo. Sabía que su hijo los estaba viendo desde el cielo. Y ese brillo tan especial era la felicidad que expresaba.

\--

El tiempo pasaba volando, un año y medio exactamente desde ese trágico suceso. Y a pesar de lo duro que fue, lo supieron afrontar a su manera. Cosas como esas no se olvidan, esos recuerdos dolorosos los fortalecieron, al fin y al cabo se tenían mutuamente. Él, un gran shinobi, ella, una gran kunoichi, y esa pequeña, el sol de sus vidas.

¿Qué no hubo complicaciones? Bah. Siempre las hay. La vida es así. La vida es cruel y fría, pero supieron superar esa frialdad y ahora rebozaban de alegría. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Sí estaban viendo a su pequeña Ada dar sus primeros pasos, sí estaba junto a su querida esposa pelirosa y como olvidar una de las mayores fotografías. En un cuadro grande estaba el dibujo que Tenshi había echo de su familia y al costado, la foto de su pequeña hermana.

-Mmmmm Itachi.

-Dime cariño.

-Quisiera pedirte algo.

-Te escucho- cargo a la pequeña en sus brazos y las sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Puedes buscarme unas fresas?

-¿Fresas? ¿En esta época? Estas volviéndote loca mujer, esta temporada no hay fresas.

_¿Y así lo llamaban "el prodigio Uchiha"?_. Al no captar la indirecta su esposa fue por una oración más comprometedora.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de agrandar más la casa? Digo, con el nuevo integrante creo que nos faltara algo de espacio.

Y fue ahí donde vio palidecer a su esposo. Y antes que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba entre sus brazos con su hija en medio.

-Bien, creo que ha es momento de hacer la casa Uchiha más grande- sonrió de lado como solo el Uchiha sabía hacerlo. ¿Un hijo más? No le molestaba, al contrario, estaba más que emocionado, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez así podría ganarle la apuesta a su hermano Sasuke. Itachi apostó que llegaría a los 5 y ya solo le faltaban dos más.

\--

Tiempo despúes Itachi se desmayó al saber que no solo esperaría a un hijo más, si no a dos.

**FIN**

\--

Acá el segundo final prometido. Espero que les guste. Nos leeremos en otra historia.

Muchos besos.

Summer los quiere.


End file.
